Just A Little Black Magic
by fallenkitsunethief
Summary: It's just a little black magic, right? What could go wrong? Two girls find out one summer, when they accidentally summon two demons from the Makai! R&R, please.
1. Just Some Innocent Black Magic

Chapter 1 – Just Some Innocent Black Magic

Just to get this through now, I never owned YYH, and I never will. This is only a fanfic, or a celebration of what the author has so lovingly given our imaginations to feed from. I hope you enjoy the story.

With a yawn, Sora looked out of her window, bored. Her long dirty blonde hair frizzed in the summer's heat, and her soft grey eyes were dulled by the overwhelming laziness of it all. School had only been out for two weeks, and already, she had nothing to do. Now, she lay in her short silk pajamas at four in the afternoon, watching the passing cars with a sigh. "So…bored…" she groaned. It would be a LONG summer. Suddenly, however, the impaling sound of a horn caused Sora to squeal in delight. "KURA!" she exclaimed, leaping from her seat to open the front door of her home. In the doorway was a girl of the same age, but much shorter, long dark brown locks tied up into a neat ponytail, ebony eyes smiling with the pale lips to match. "Oh my god, Sora! I was so bored! Thank you for letting me spend the night!" she said, dropping her bas for an embrace with her dear friend, who sighed, a sweat-drop rolling down her head. 'You have no idea,' Sora thought, taking Kura's bags into the house, and then, into her room. "So, what'd you bring?" Sora asked, flopping onto her bed with a curious look. Kura ALWAYS brought something different when she came over to Sora's house. "You won't believe this," Kura replied with a smirk, rummaging through her bag, throwing out assorted manga like they were trash before coming to her real prize. Holding up an old leather bound book, she beamed with pride. Sora was un-impressed. "Uh…what is it?" "What is it! It's a spellbook, stupid! Here, take a look," Kura replied, opening the leather binds to reveal a series of runes, as well as the translations written below in sloppy ink. "I don't know, Kura, this could be dangerous…" Sora said, glancing at the books. "We don't know what forces could be at work here." "Aww, come one," Kura edged on, nudging Sora on her shoulder. "It's just some innocent black magic. What could go wrong?" Sora looked at her with a sigh, the stood. "Knock on wood," she mumbled, walking into the next room. "Let's at least do it in a place where none of my crap will explode if you do something wrong." "YES!" Kura yelled in victory, clasping the book as if it were sacred. "You won't regret this, I promise!"

_In Chapter 2:_

_What trouble ensues when Sora and Kura go further and further into the dark arts? Could they possibly summon a demon? Stay posted for the next Chapter in A Black Magic Summer!_


	2. Youkai Rampant

Chapter Two – Youkai Rampant

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, and I probably don't want to. I'd probably have a bunch of screaming fan-girls harassing me if I did. ; Anyway, enjoy the story!

"YES!" Kura yelled in victory, clasping the book as if it were sacred. "You won't regret this, I promise!" Nudging a pile of clothes away, Sora cleared a free space on the floor. "I hope not…" Kura, who was too excited to listen, was instead focusing on what spell to do, scanning the pages of the well-used book. "Oh oh oh, I found something, look!" Sora, who in all honesty couldn't care less, peered at the text, a bit confused. "You want to summon a demon?" "Yeah! I bet he'll be hot, too, and we can fall in love at first sight, and-" "Oh, please. Don't you have a boyfriend?" Sora asked, a smug look on her face as she laughed, Kura giving her a frustrated look. "He is NOT my boyfriend! We broke up!" "Whatever…I don't believe in boyfriends…" "You know, if you actually tried, I'm sure there's someone who would go out with you…" Kura replied, laughing at Sora's flustered look. "Just shut up and work on your spell, Kura!" Still laughing to herself, Kura began work on the preparations, smiling as she risked a glance to Sora, who only watched from the higher platform on her bed. The summons required the extensive drawing of a mandala, ever detail specified in the texts as Kura sketched them out with chalk on the wooden floor, concentrating as best she could for not being an art student. Finishing up with the hard part, she looked up with a sigh at Sora, who had fallen asleep in boredom. "I'll just have to do this myself…" The incantation was fairly easy: just a few words, and Kura almost thought she had failed after she recited them. Right before she gave up, though, a bright light surrounded the mandala, causing Kura to gasp in shock. "Sora!" It was then that she passed out, leaving something to Sora's imagination when she awoke, blinking and confused. With a yawn, she arched her back, cracking her neck before she looked with sleepy eyes into her mirror, when she realized something was seriously wrong.

Her ears were gone.

"KURA!" Reaching up to her head out of instinct, Sora found with surprise that her ears hadn't gone, but switched places…to the top of her head, as fox ears, that is. "Kura, what spell did you cast!" She turned in shock to look at Kura, but the eyes she met weren't the warm optics of her friend, but the cold stare of another, simply using Kura's body as a medium. Whoever had possessed her smirked, standing up and walking closer to the frightened Sora. As if she wasn't scared enough, Sora realized that her friend had an eyelid on her forehead, which opened to become a third eye, causing her to shriek. "Tell me, kitsune…where am I?"

_In Chapter 3:_

_What is going on! Kura's been possessed by a demon, and even Sora's hearing voices! Maybe it wasn't just a little black magic after all. Will the two be stuck like this forever?_


End file.
